Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell (series)
Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell is a stealth action-adventure game series that was developed by several divisions of Ubisoft and published by Ubisoft. The series is based on a series of novels written by Tom Clancy. The Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell series is expecting a sixth installment, which is to be developed by Ubisoft Toronto, however, release dates and platforms have yet to be announced. The first three games, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow and Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory, are planned for a high-definition compilation remake, known as Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Compilation, will be released on March 22, 2010. Plot Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Essentials Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction Gameplay The series has Sam Fisher in varying locales, where he must remain hidden to avoid alerts from the guards. Fisher Fisher must normally be directed around the closed environment to ensure that he remains hidden by taking non-obvious routes and utilizing diversions to distract guards. While contact with enemy is allowed, it usually negates mission scores depending on whether Fisher had killed or knocked the enemy unconscious. Fisher can utilize swift and stealthy close-combat techniques or can uses guns and gadgets to take the enemy out from afar. Given the dark conditions of most missions, Fisher is supplied with trifocal goggles, which allow to use a night-vision. In later missions of Splinter Cell, it is upgraded to include a thermal vision, which carries over at the start of later games and is later upgraded once again in Chaos Theory to include electromagnetic field vision and electronically enhanced vision modes. In Conviction, Fisher is supplied with a pair of "Sonar Goggles", allowing him to see his enemies as well as acting as a night-vision mode. The first two titles, Splinter Cell and Pandora Tomorrow, are very similar gameplay-wise. Both require Fisher to remain as silent as possible to refrain from an alarm system of three levels before a game over is given. Fisher has several similar techniques, such as the ability to interrogate and take guards hostage at gun-point. In Chaos Theory and generation six copies of Double Agent, the alarm system is refined to allow many alerts, however, triggering an alert causes guards to armor or re-equip themselves with better guns. The interrogation style was changed from gun-point to a combat knife at their neck. Other features include the ability to choose a non-lethal or lethal force at close-quarters combat and improved artificial intelligence. Generation seven copies of Double Agent refined the Chaos Theory engine to make the artificial intelligence more realistic where even the simplest of noises can attract their attention. The stealth meter is also simplified to include only three states: hidden, exposed and alerted. Conviction refines the stealth mechanics to make the game more accessible, according to Ubisoft. Fisher can now mark and execute guards to kill them in mere seconds. Another new feature is the Last Known Position, which leaves a silhouette when Fisher breaks the guard's line of sight. Reception Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell titles have been received with fairly positive feedback with Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction receiving the best scores out of the all titles to date. The other titles have also received positive feedback as shown by the franchise selling over twenty million units worldwide. Category:Series